Llegando a tu corazón
by Konan-Roia
Summary: Konan, un chica que ha pasado por muchas cosas duras en su vida; y Ace, un chico que siempre ha tenido mala suerte en el amor... ¿Nacera el amor? ¿ Cuanto tendra que pasar Ace para lograr llegar a Konan?


**Konan: Hola aquí les escribo la historia que tenia pensado hacer hace tiempo, es un Ace x Konan!**

**Ace: Pero yo apareceré mucho mas adelante, cierto?**

**Konan: Tienes razón **

**Ace: Lo suponía u.u**

**Konan: Ahora les dejo leer.**

* * *

Es inevitable en este mundo encontrar solamente paz, donde quieras que estés, siempre te toparas con la maldad, la cual te hará sufrir, llorar, que te hará que te ahogues en tus propias lágrimas, ese dolor que no te dejara dormir en las noches.

Aunque todo ese sufrimiento este presente en tu mente, intenta salir adelante, sin importar como, la importancia es que tú puedas lograr tus objetivos, a veces en la vida hay que ser un poco egoísta, ya que, eso es lo que te impulsara a tus objetivos lograr.

Yo soy el vivo ejemplo, me crie en un orfanato hasta los 5 años, hasta que una familia muy gentil, la cual me enseño lo que es amar, el compartir mis felicidades y tristeza con otros, todo era perfecto, hasta que un día, toda esa felicidad se cayo a un profundo abismo, aquel día que no podre borrar de mi memoria jamás.

Les relatare mi historia, en la cual, les demostrare que ciertas cosas son las que les ayuda a salir adelante, y es mejor estar acompañado/a… en vez de enfrentar el destino… tu solo/a….

* * *

CORRE, SARAH! – grito una chica de cabello rojizo oscuro a la chica pelinegra que se encontraba detrás de ella

KONAN… ES…ESPE…RAME! – exclamo la pequeña pelinegra que estaba cansada de tanto correr

POR AQUÍ! – señala la pelirojiza a una bodega que se encontraba abierta

Las 2 niñas de 4 años se escondieron en la bodega, mientras que las encargadas del orfanato pasaban de largo

Konan, por que colocaste ese ratón en esa olla? – pregunto Sarah, una niña pelinegra y de ojos azules.

Es que la comida de hoy es mala – dijo la pelirojiza

No tienes remedio – dijo Sarah

Lo se… mejor vamos con los demás –dijo Konan

En el patio del orfanato, se encontraba un grupo de niños preocupados por sus amigas

Estarán bien?... estarán en el cuarto de castigo? – se preguntaba una niña de 3 años llamada Nanami, niña de cabello rubio muy corto lacio y de ojos grises.

No te preocupes, de seguro que están bien – dijo un niño de 5 años, peli café, de ojo negros, que respondía al nombre de Hiroki, pero le decían Hiro.

Hiro tiene razón, y además las chicas son muy inteligentes, estoy segura que se salvaron de esta – dijo un niña de 4 años de cabello rosado y ondulado y de ojos verdes, su nombre, Haru.

CHICOS! –exclamaron las 2 pequeñas niñas que se dirigían donde el grupo

KONAN! SARAH! –exclamaron Nanami, Hiro y Haru.

Que bien que se hayan salvado –dijo Nanami abrazando a ambas chicas

Todo fue gracias a Konan –dijo Sarah

No es para tanto – dijo Konan

Y por cierto, donde esta Ken?

Dijo que iba a buscar unos caramelos – dijo Hiro

Espero que no demore mucho, ya que tenemos ese asunto pendiente – dijo Haru

Hola chicos, siento la demora – dijo un niño de 5 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes, su nombre era Ken

No importa, y trajiste dulces? –pregunto Sarah

Si –dijo Ken mientras repartía los dulces a todos- …Etto… Haru… la directora te buscaba … dice que te tiene una entrevista

Una… entrevista ..? – dijo Haru asombrada

Anda! – dijeron todos

Si – dijo Haru para salir corriendo al despacho de la directora

Espero que la adopten – dijo Nanami

Haru siempre ha esperado ser adoptada – dijo Hiro

Al igual que todos – dijo Konan

Y bueno… escogeremos nuestro apellido? – dijo Sarah

Eso es verdad, es por eso que realizamos esta junta –dijo Ken

(Minutos después)

Entonces esta decidido – dijo Nanami

Nuestro apellido será… ZAOLDYECK! –exclamaron los niños

Ahora que cada uno se presente! – dijo Sarah

Mi nombre es Nanami Zaoldyeck, mucho gusto

Mi nombre es Sarah Zaoldyeck, encantada

Mi nombre es Ken Zaoldyeck

Mi nombre es Hiroki Zaoldyeck

Mi nombre es Konan Zaoldyeck

Kawai! .. ahora somos oficialmente hermanos – dijo Nanami muy alegre

Si – dijo Konan

Miren, ahí viene Haru – dijo Ken

Pero… viene llorando? – dijo Sarah un poco preocupada

Chicos!... – exclamo Haru llegando donde los demás

Que pasa? – dijeron todos a la vez

Lo que pasa es que….

* * *

**Konan: Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren dejar algún review como apoyo, este será bienvenido n.n**

**Cuidense mucho**

**byee**


End file.
